Flash of Love
by Yuuram von Bielefeld-Shibuya
Summary: Isaac requests to spend the night with William in fear of the oncoming storm one night which leads to a little confession and one cuddly, trembling redhead wrapped in the arms of his best friend and favourite blond prefect. [set before the anime]


**Happy Pride Month!**

* * *

William glanced outside at the dark storm clouds that were gathering overhead from where he was sat quietly reading before he would head to bed for the night. His book was only mildly interesting and hadn't captured much of his attention thus far. What had been playing on his mind were various thoughts of his friend, Isaac Morton.

Isaac and he were near enough the complete opposite, but William was thankful he was around nonetheless. He'd never admit aloud per say, but he liked Isaac babbling to him non-stop about myths, legends, made up nonsense and the like. William only pretended to tune him out but really he was listening with great intent because simply seeing his friend talk about something that made him so happy and excited also made William equally just as happy. Though, that was something else he would never admit aloud.

William sighed as he was about to turn the page in his book - anything to try to entertain himself by this point - and was heavily relieved when there was a knock at his door. A series of three knocks that seemed a little bit on the frantic side. He closed his book singlehandedly and dropped it to the table as he got up and went to answer to his visitor.

After another set of frantic knocking, William opened the door to reveal the very person he'd just had occupying his thoughts - Isaac Morton. The slightly shorter redhead looked up at the blond with a sheepish look, clad in his pyjamas and arms wrapped around a pillow tightly.

"Hey William," he grinned. "Um, can I ask you a favour...?"

"Sure, what is it you need?" The prefect crossed his arms over his chest, slightly sucking in a breath.

Isaac shifted his bare feet slightly and his arms squeezed his pillow tighter. "Well, you see...I heard that the storm is going to be thundery and I was just wondering on a whim, of course, if I could sleep with you tonight...?"

William was a little taken back but not entirely surprised. It wouldn't be the first time they'd shared the night together. William uncrossed his arms after he shrugged and stood aside to let his friend scamper in past him and flop straight onto the bed with a tiny gleeful squeal that for some reason had William trying to hide his face as he felt it heating up around his cheeks.

Once he felt himself having calmed down, the blond prefect glanced at the now darker sky and covered his mouth as a yawn overtook him suddenly. Walking to the bed and his friend, William sat himself up against the headboard and met Isaac's owlish gaze. Dammit, his face was beginning to flush again.

And it seemed that Isaac had noticed as he crawled closer and the poked William's cheek experimentally. "You're blushing William~" he teased lightly.

"Sh-Shut up," William stuttered to his own defence. "It's your stupid fault that I am anyway, I'll have you know".

Isaac tilted his head like a confused puppy. "My fault? I made you blush? Is this about my request?! B-Because I can totally sleep back in my own dorm room, I swear! I'm sorry William!"

William huffed heavily and grabbed Isaac's arm, halting his rambling, and pulling them both beneath the duvet. He took the pillow from his friend and arranged it briefly beside his own. Letting go of his friend's arm only to pull him close against himself and wrap his arms around him. Isaac had stiffened from the moment William had taken hold of his arm, too surprised to resist and get him to let go.

William was never like this with him.

The blond kept Isaac against him and sighed softly when he felt him finally relax. Isaac felt he had no choice but to cuddle up to him, resting his cheek against his shoulder as he own arms snaked around William's torso.

"I'm sorry William," he repeated, more softly this time.

"You said that already".

"Because I mean it! I don't know what I did exactly, but I'm sorry for it either way..."

There was a silence before William sighed again and shifted a little so he could look Isaac in the eye. "Isaac..." More silence. "I...I think I like you, okay?"

How he'd come to that conclusion required no equation. No formula. Nothing scientific at all. The fact that the redhead made his heart beat that tiny bit faster. Made him hot under the collar. Made him want to escape from reality alongside him as he rambled on and on about the make believe things that interested him. It hadn't taken him very long at all the realise that he was perhaps falling in love with the boy.

Isaac's eyes widened and he blinked before lifting himself up and pecking the prefect's cheek sweetly. Their gazes were locked together and William saw the flash of fear glint in Isaac's pools of red sunset as a rumble of thunder signalled the beginning of the storm. The blond leant forward and rested their foreheads together, Isaac having shifted to sit between William's legs for a more comfortable position.

"William...? Can I confess something?" William's green gaze gave him his permission. "Well, I...um... I'm pretty sure I like you too".

He flinched at a sudden flash of lightning from the window and as he screwed his eyes shut, William took hold of him and pressed their lips together. He'd no idea if he was helping to distract Isaac's fear away but he did feel the boy kiss him back slowly and unsurely.

When they parted, the thunder rumbled again and Isaac instinctively ducked down, burying himself against William's chest and stomach, blindly reaching for the covers to hide himself better. William chuckled a little, petting him gently on the head and then blowing out the candle on the bedside, the room turning pitch black in an instant. He shifted to lay down more comfortably and wrapped his arms around Isaac as the boy lightly trembled.

The thunderstorm continued on, with Isaac softly whimpering now and then, but soon faded away and William smiled when he could finally feel Isaac stop his shaking and slip into a more peaceful rest. With a silent sigh, green eyes closed themselves off from the world and let subconsciousness overcome the blond prefect.


End file.
